theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
8 Halloween Stories
My 3rd fanfiction. Halloween Special. Feedback is appreciated. T-Rated (demons, monsters, blood, violence, body horror, mild suggestive themes, deaths in stories). Which of the titular 8 stories do you enjoy the most? Answer on this question in this Poll. Prologue It was October 30th, sun was coming down, pumpkins were glowing and other Halloween accesories are hanging on all houses. Lucy passed beyond door of the Loud House first and rest of her siblings sans Lisa and Lily followed her. It was a time of cold weather, so all siblings wore sweaters in their colours. They also carried chairs. - Why aren't Lisa and Lily comming with us? - Luan asked - Lily is too young and when Lisa speaks, we can hardly understand her. - Lucy answered - She would makes us sleep and ruin whole fun with the first word. - Lynn commented - Why isn't Clyde comming with us? - Lincoln asked - It's a family meeting. - Lori answered - If I agreed to let you invite your friend, I shall let others do the same and we would have a crowd. The 9 siblings went towards a hill with a withered tree on top. There was a good place for a campfire. All siblings put their chairs on the hill and collected branches for a fire. After Lucy had put her chair right before the withered tree she began her speech. "Thank you all for coming. Every year at night before halloween we gather here to tell each other scary stories. Because the last time Lisa made us all sleep thanks to her incomprehensible vocabulary she won't be today with us. Usually it's a competiton to find the bravest one of us but because I fear nothing it would be unfair. So this time we have different rules. You will tell your scary stories and I will judge them, the winner will receive from me a list of the most generous candy givers which will help tommorow in gathering candy. Nor age, nor aphabetical order will decide who tells their story first but the bottle I brought. Another condition you must be the main character of the story. So please sit on your chairs and enjoy." Lucy put her bottle on ground and made it spin. When it stopped, it pointed Luna. - Hooray! I'm the first! - Luna expressed her joy in her rock pose Luna's scary story My concert was comming. I trained singing and playing guitar already but I didn't have a proper costume for this event. I couldn't fail my fans. I went to many wardrobe rental offices but I couldn't find a proper one. Luckily on a I found street merchant that offered me a longcoat with black scales, silver sequin, pink and violet stripes. Surprisingly he didn't demand a lot. On my concert I rocked in this purchased suit and the audience enjoyed. However they felt like they were out of vigor, I on other hand felt weird, my suit started to compress me. I returned to my room to remove it but I couldn't much to my annoyance. Then on sleeves of my suit big red eyes apppeared and they were moving what shocked me. I tried to take it off again with no succes and I felt I was ripping my skin. That was so painful that I couldn't endure it. The suit was alive and sticked to my body. I was more determinated to remove it even if it meant heavy wounds. I took scissors to cut it but it was too durable. Then I started to lose control over my own arms, they slapped me like it was a punishment. I realised I must find the street merchant. If he sold me that thing, only he could know what's happening. Luckily I still had full control over my legs, so I run searching for the merchant althought my arms tried to stop me by grabbing various things. I wounded them by hitting wall to make it harder for them. After many askings various people I reached the merchant's hideout. He was lying in his bed. I tried to wake him up only to find he was dead as bugs went from his mouth much to my horror. On his backs I found strange scars. Desperate I began seaching for anything useful in his house. I found an old notebook, from what I learned that the suit is a skin of a demon. It feeds on energy of young people what explained why my audience fainted. It lives a parasitic lifestyle, its hosts were always people that attacted crowds so it could have a feast. When I was about to learn how to remove it, my arms ripped the note book apart and began to beat me in face and legs. I was terrified because I was supposed to stay in this suit forever. I decided to run to hospital so surgeons could remove it. Suddenly my left arm took a knife and tried to strike my leg. Luckily I dodged and desperatelly ran outside. I screamed I'll pay a thousand dolars anyone who removed this suit from me so a crowd of people approached me and began pulling the suit. They finally removed it and tore it apart but a lot of my skin on back and arms was ripped. Unspeakable pain. - Luna, where did you get this idea? - Lincoln asked terrified - Its based on my experience. - Luna answered much to surprise of the others - Once a zip fastener of my jacket get jammed. I asked my friends for help. They cut off the zip fastener to free me. - I'll never wear coats because of you. - Lola complained hugging Luan out of fear. - Even I know I shouldn't buy things from street merchants. - Leni commented - Never known where do they have their products from. - I guess if it was a fullmetal jacket, it would turn you into a cyborg. - Luan joked - (Laugh), I know it's not funny (Sigh). - Thank you. Luna. - Lucy said - Now it's time for a next storyteller. Lucy make her bottle spin again. This time it pointed Lola. - Alright but you may find it strange. - Lola said blushing - Tell it and then we'll see. - Lana cheered Lola up Lola's scary story I really like when people do what I wish and I hardly accept refuse. That attracted attention of a mysterious levitating girl. She had long dark blue hair and pink eyes, she wore nothing but a white sleeveless shirt. She said she offered me a power of making everyone do as I told. I said that's impossible and she replied "You see a girl flying without wings and it's weird that you find power of mind control impossible". I asked why would she do this and she responeded "Because I'm bored" much to my surprise. I asked out of curiosity why doesn't she wear shoes and she responded "I don't touch ground so I don't need them. But back to topic do you accept the gift I offer or not?". I agreed and the mysterious girls's eyes glowed pink. She told me that if my power is going to work I must start with "The Queen commands...". Not much time passed and I went to a candy shop, I wanted a lot of marshmallow but I didn't have enough of money. Without a second thought I said "The Queen commands give me 2 kilograms of marshmallow for free" and my eyes glowed pink. I got what I wanted and enjoyed sweet taste of that tiny victory. 4 big boys approached me because they saw I have a lot of sweets. They wanted me to give it to them but I refused. Their leader tried take it by force but I used my power, saying "The queen commands fight each other" and they began fighting and I could eat my sweets in peace. To my horror a drop of blood appeared on my skirt, it came from the boys as their fight got brutal so I escaped. At home I heard in radio that they were found dead what shocked me but I told myself they are bullies so they deserved it. Next day at school my rival pulled me to mud, I commanded her to eat it. He friends saw it and tried to punish me but I commanded them random things like doing push-ups, jumping, dancing naked, etc. I laughed maniacally watching this. However later I learned they all died from poisoning themselves or exhaustion. I was the last one seen with them so everyone blamed me, they angered me so much that I commanded leave me alone. They all died smashed by each other during their escape, I was terrified so I fell on my knees and began crying. Then the mysterious girl appeared and said "Excellent job" and I replied "You! All this is because of you!". She said "I gave you just a weapon and you used it as you saw fit, so don't blame me." I used my power again to make her undo this but it didn't affect her. I asked what is she and she answered "I am a death eater, not enough people were dying to still my hunger. So I needed to interfere. I gave you this power, knowing that eventually all your wishes will cause them die. All you needed to prevent their deaths was to say how long they have to do what you command.". I was shocked more than ever and I begged her to release me of this power and she said "No need, each time you used it, it was shortening your life, all you have to do is wait few seconds". Moral of the story is to not make deal with suspicious ones and nothing is for free. - I don't know what's creepier. - said terrified Lana - You or your imagination. - What did you read or watch for such inspiration? - Lori asked with angry glare - Dad watches Japanese and Korean horrors in TV when we all sleep. - Lola answered embarassed - I saw some it when I wake up at night to go to the toilet. - Our dad is disgusting. - said Lori after making a facepalm - I hope the another stories won't be like this. Lucy make her bottle turn again. This time it pointed Lincoln. - My turn. - Lincoln stood up and said Lincoln's scary story In my school there was a bully that oppressed me in many various ways, I won't tell what exacly. I had enough of this, so I began watching karate lessons in television and imitate the karate moves. However it didn't help me as I lacked strength and the bully had more than enough of it. I met a mysterious man who offered me to test a prototype of a steroid. I agreed. After I swollowed I felt stronger. Next day I woke up with deeper voice, what I found cool because now I sound more badass. At school I was challenged again by the bully and this time I was very confident of my victory. We fought, I was very good at dodging much to my surprise. When I punched him, I knocked him down, but that wasn't enough. With each hit of mine he was more and more bruised and surprisingly I hardly felt pain. The bully gave me a strange look, so I watched my arms, my vines on arms got thicker. I touched my face to detect the same effects of taking the steroid. However the frightened bully was an easy target, only that mattered to me so I decided to give him the final strike. However before I did it I felt internal pain in my body. I fell on my knees and suffered agony. My skin got grey, I started losing my hair and my knuckles got sharp. The bully tried to use this moment of my vunerability to kick me but I instinctly hit him with my fist, making him fall and bleed. All other students watched in horror how I was beating that bully for all tortures he served me. Out of fear they began throwing rocks and screaming 2 words - "freak" and "monster". Whole that pain I felt because of those rocks made me scream and they all started to cover their ears. I saw my scream also caused windows break, the broken glass fell on my victims killing them. I was terrified by what I did and what I became. The mysterious man suddenly appeared and showed me a mirror which reflected my new abominable self - ash grey skin, half of hair lost, big eye pupils and thick vienes on my face. He said he'll take me to his lab to make a section. I refused to coopearte any longer, so I felt a pain in neck. It was caused by a dart shot by a sniper behind my back. I fell asleep only to awaken imprisoned in lab, tangeled into a bed with cover on my lower jaw. Some mad scientists tried to inject me something. I wasn't interested in what are they going to do me, so I figdeted quickly until the belts of the bed broke. I jumped from the bed and removed the cover from my face. I used my scream to knock them all down. However my scream was so powerful the lab got ruined and fell one me. I freed myself from the ruins but I realised I no longer belong to this world. I fell and cried till I died out of sorrow. All sisters were shocked after Lincoln finished. - That's the sickest story I've ever heard. - Lori commented - I need to be more restrictive about comics you read. - The story uncovers your problem, bro. - Luna said - You're bullied again. You wonder if you take steroids to make yourself stronger. Buddy, don't poison your organism because you're weak. - But that's just a scary story. - Lincoln responded - Based on sci-fi stories I read. - And on your problem. - Lynn added - Don't worry. If you have another problem with bully, I'll teach you dodges. - No need. - Lincoln objected - That's just a story - If you don't want to fight, just use cacophonic scream to discourage the bully. - Luna adviced - I used to do this when I had such problem - You clearly spend too much time with Lucy. - Luan commented - Spend more time with me, my jokes will heal you from this grim soul. - I'm right here! - Lucy said irritated - However we need to continue. - I must add another condition. - Lori interfered - No more deaths, younger siblings get scaried. - I have no desire to argue, so be it - Lucy agreed Lucy make her bottle spin again. This time it pointed Lori. - I will prove I can tell a scary story without anyone's death. Lori's scary story I am a very confident young woman and a dude magnet. I invited a random guy to my home. He hoped to have a pleasant moment with me. He frightened when I revealed my true self, horns grew on my head and a sharp tail on my lowest part of back. I puffed a powder from my hand to his face and his reaction already changed. I asked him to make me feel better. He embraced me and felt like never before. The longer I was kissing him, he was getting thiner and more tired and wrincled. Next morining he was still alive but withered and ugly, I throwed him out of my house. That's how I live as a succubus, by sucking energy of my one time lovers. I saw my enemy with her boyfriend and I decided to mess their relationship. I just approached and seduced him much to her anger. Her furious face was simply priceless. I told her boyfriend to break with her but before he did it, she grabbed a bottle from trash and tried to hit me. Luckily her boyfriend shielded me but was seriously wounded. She still cared for him as she called an ambulance. I felt I messed too much, so I escaped. To relieve this pain of guilt I decided to seduce another random guy. This time I came to his flat and revealed my true nature again. I puffed love powder in his face and made him lick my feet. It tickled but was so pleasant. I devoured his energy during kissing and left him fainted in his bed. However he was married as his wife went to his flat. She thought I killed her husband so she tried to kill me. I knocked her down and escaped. After some time a detective visited me in my house. I tried my old trick on him but it didn't work. He said "you're a succubus and not very careful as I see. How many hearts did you steal? How many men were sent to hospital because of you?". I threatened him to pierce him with my tail but then it was revealed not only I hide my true nature. He removed his hat, revealing his horns. He said "I am inccubus and I use my powers to gather information from women when you simply play with them". I defended myself by my big needs. He gave me an unexpected offer, if we fall in love we will lose our powers and become normal people. It's an irony that a master seductress was seduced herself. We started kissing what caused painful drop of our horns and tails but we were so happy. - That's not scary, that's a fantasy romance. - Lincoln complied - A very fantastic romance. - Leni commented enthusiastically - No matter the species everyone will find love. - Are you not afraid of being hyponotised or forced to lick someone's feet? - Lori asked sarcastically - Yuck, now I get it. - Lincoln answered remembering that once was forced to be an ottoman for Lori's feet - When you grow up you'll enjoy such things. - Lori complied - If you grow up. - I find the poor condition of victims of the demon scary enough. - Lynn commented thrilled - I need my fitness to keep playing good. - Meh, I have a better story. - Lana - It's up me to decide. - Lucy complained Lucy make her bottle spin again. This time it pointed Lana. - Alright, monsters always scare people, I won't ruin it by love like Lori. - Lana said enthusiastically Lana's scary story Right after school I decided to go to forest to live an adventure despite my parents forbid me. I expected some animals like frogs or lizards or snakes I could adopt. Much to my disapointment there was no such potential pet. I found a grey totem with 3 strange faces, there was nothing exciting in it so I decided to make it colourful by using my school crayons. Suddenly all eyes of the totem glowed violet and a white smoke came from its mouths what made me cough. I thought this may be my punishment for profanating the totem, so I decided to go further. I finally found a new pet, a small snake. I grabed it to take a closer look and then something on back of it's head streached like a flower, it looked like a cobra with fangs on ears. Later feathered wings grew on this creature. It looked like a creature from Latin American mythology book quetzalcōātl. I got surprised and throwed it away, I like slimy animals but even I have my limits. In bush I saw a big lizard tail, I grabbed it and pulled only to find out that tail belonged to a chicken with surprisingly big wings and a long neck. That was a mythical cockatrice, which spited a poison out of anger. It burned a littlle. Then it started scratching and pecking, so I run away. I decided to rest on a big root of a tree. Then a strange sound appeared like someone was snoring. The root moved, the whole tree fidgeted despite there was no wind. I was whiped by branches of the mysterious tree. It tangled me and tossed away but luckily Ianded in mud. My peace didn't last long because many pairs of eyes appeared in this mud. I wasn't interested in what was it so I run away. Now I wanted to leave this crazy forest. My house was on west so I needed to go towards sunset, what I did. Suddenly earth cracked and from it another monstrosity was comming, it had humanoid shape but it was fanged and clawed. It roared and jumped on me. To defend myself I grabbed a rock and hit that creature with it. I was free so I left but from the lifeless creature 2 very alive smaller ones came. I run towards sunset. I got hungry so I picked a big beetle to eat it but then I got quickly covered by other beetles like this one, they wanted to protect one of them. Without a second thought I run off and all those beetles fell from me. Suddenly the totem I saw earlier grew from ground much to my horror. I started to beg for mercy I said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry!" and much to my surprise the totem spoke "Now you know what happens if you disturb the nature! Remember this lesson! Now you can leave in peace and never return!". I finally left the forest and went straight to my home. - So random moments. - Luna commented - I think you improvised. - At least I show I have imagination. - Lana replied - What's a point of this story? - Lincoln asked - Isn't i obvious? - Lana replied - Show respect to nature by not disturbing it. - I think you just wanted to put some mythical creatures. - Lincoln commented - Unnatural things are always scary. - Lola defended Lana - We have 3 more stories to hear. - Lucy interrupted. Lucy make her bottle spin again. This time it pointed Lynn. -My story is different from yours because it's realistic. - Lynn bragged herself Lynn's scary story I was walking to school like every day. when suddenly a black cat appeared on my way. To prevent him giving me bad luck I rushed and passed him before he passed me. Suddenly a thread of my shirt hooked a street lantern what caused my shirt rip up. I didn't notice this until most of my shirt was gone when I was approaching school. I paniced because other kids couldn't see me without shirt. I decided to use my P.E. shirt. Unfortunatelly my math teacher didn't like it and called me to solve a mathematical problem on board. I started sweating because I'm no good at math. I did my best but my teacher commented "Unbelievable, none of those scribbles makes any sense!". I knew that yesterday I should have study instead of playing basketball till late night. The teacher continued "You are getting lazy, Ms Loud, I will motivate you to hard work by putting you F. Now sit down!". When I was returning to my desk all other students laughed from me, saying that was easy. Another student was called to solve the problem instead of me. After she solved it I got angry and hit my punch in desk, damaging it. The teacher gave me another F for destroying school properity. During break some jerk sneaked and cut off my ponytail by scissors out of pure spyte. Because of this my friends didn't recognise me and treated my like a foreign person. That was really depressing. During English class was worse as we had an unannounced test. My pen went empty after I wrote my name on my paper sheet. I tried to ask my friends to lend me pen but my English teacher misinterpreted it as an attempted cheating. He took my paper sheet and wrote on it two big Fs. One for being unprepared and another for cheating. I tried to explain how it really is but she put me third F for rudeness and sent me to principal. There I was informed about the worst. I am expelled from all sport teams because of my bad grades. I couldn't endure this so I went rampage and demolished the principal's office. He said "You crossed the line last time because now you're expelled from school". That's the worst possibile thing for an avarage student like me at every school. - So you're not afraid of monster or dark magic but you're afraid of school? - Lincoln asked surprised - Realism is scarier. - Lynn explained - No, scary is what's unnatural. - Lana objected - Real! - Lynn argued - Unnatural! - Lana argued - Real! - Unnatural! - Enough! - Lucy involved - That's up to me to decide - 2 more storytellers left. - Luna commented Lucy make her bottle spin again. This time it pointed Leni. -Yay! - Leni screamed happy and then got embarased - My turn. Leni's scary story I was walking towards the mall when I passed a spider web. That was awful as my preety hair was full in this slimy thing! A big spider was very upset because of it's destroyed web. It showed me its fangs from which spit was dropping. It jumped on me but I dodged and escaped. I hoped in the mall will be no spiders. I saw plush spiders in a toy store, so I didn't have anything to worry about. Later I saw pictures of spiders on this wierd gothic shop, spider web tatoos in tatoo studio. All those abominations I have to watch when passing them just to go to a butique. There was another horror, the most popular and best selling clothes had realistic images of arachnids. Why it has to be spiders, why can't it be butterflies or ladybugs? Disapointed I decided to go home and then I saw a horror movie poster "8 poisonous legs, 8 eyes of terror" much to my disgust. I felt so bad I had to release this and I screamed "I hate spiders!". Every parton stopped and took a look at me with surprise. Suddenly a little arachnid appeared on floor and I killed it with spray. The partons glared on me with anger and one of them started to touch own face, it was revelated to be a mask. Behind it was a big black furry spider head with eyes red like hellfire. Other partons did the same and charged one me. They captured me and brought to their queen, a gargantuan spider, the nasties thing alive. I screamed out of fear what caused everyone get hazed. I had a chance to escape. I would have been an idiot if I didn't use it. However I couldn't just leave them and risk they'll recover and attack me again. I set the mall on fire. I walked away leaving burning spider kingdom behind. - Nah, only you fear arachnids! - Lynn complained - Do you not fear so many furry legs and sinister eyes?! - Leni got thrilled - Did adventure with France teach you nothing? - Lincoln asked - I learned how to ask first before killing spiders. - I thought you overcame this fear. - That's good enough. - Luna complimented - Enough! - Lucy interrupted - Alright, Luan, the last turn is yours. - Finally! - Laun said disapointed to be the last - I need to capture a lighting into this bottle to win. (laugh) - The sky is cloudless. - Leni said confused - It's an idiom. - Luan explained - Don't call me an idiot! - Leni said angry - She said idiom with an M, you oaf! - Lucy warned - Just listen to my story. Luan's scary story I have been making a new ventriloquist puppet. I already made clothes of old rags but I needed a wooden head. I went to forest for a piece of wood big enough to make head. I searched the woods but there were only branches, during my search an ant bit me in leg. Then suddenly a lightning stroke a random tree, amputing it's thick branch. My searching was finally over, I found a perfect material for head of my new ventriloquist puppet, so I took it home. When I was returning a bat surprised me and accidentally scratched me. It didn't bother me because I had what I wanted. At home I carved a nice head for my new dummy. My puppet was complete, I called it Sheriff O'Star. I went to make a ventriloquist performance in children hospital. The children were happy so was I. However many feared my new puppet, I didn't know why. Next day I tried to chat with my friend. However I didn't know some words so she found it strange. When she spoke those words I felt like I forgot them very long time ago. I returned to my house and found that all my puppets were gone. At night my newest puppet appeared just before my eyes and much to my surprise it moved like it was alive. It recited some lines I said back then in the hospital for children. It spoke with my voice. I tried to ask what's happening but it was hard without words I couldn't speak. Then my older puppets ambushed me from back and brought me back to the forest. There was a humanoid tree and it spoke with very deep voice and angry tone "You stole parts of me and misused them for nonsense. Your penalty is taking you your voice, you were losing it more and more with every word you spoke when using your new puppet." I couldn't speak any longer but I could still write so I wrote on ground question "How can I atone?". However the tree didn't know how to read and it took it as a profanation of its ground. The tree quickly tangled my limbs and began using me as a marionette. It even dubbed me with my voice. That was a very unfunny irony. I wanted to scream out of this dispair but I couldn't. Then I woke up in my bed with no wounds on my limbs, my voice was back. I was so happy I wanted to sing. The most important was there was no sign of Sheriff O'Star. I wondered what was this nightmare supposed to mean? To not waste the natural goods or to respect my old puppets. - That was exciting. - Lana complimented - Strange but interesting. - Lincoln commented - Unrealistic and unbelievable. - Lori complied - I will never look on puppets the same. - Lola complied Contest Result - The storytelling is over. - Lucy interrupted - I must say your stories weren't too scary but at least interesting, some were emotional and others creative, but sadly the winner can be only one. - I do hope it's me. - All competing siblings said simultanously - The winner is... - Lucy didn't finish to keep all excited -...Lincoln for creativity, drama and emotional ending. - Yay! - Lincoln screamed out of joy - I finally won! - Congratulations! Little bro. - Leni complimented - I hoped it's me but if you're happy, I'm happy as well. - Luna commented - Good. Just don't oversweet your victory. - Luan humorously commented - I spent days on preparations! - Lola complied - All for nothing! - This isn't a fair! My story was more excisting! - Lori complained - Meh, I wouldn't eat so much candy. I need to keep myself fit. - Lynn commented - Thank you. - Lincoln said - But I think you also deserve a reward, I enjoyed all your stories, the most thrilling one was Lynn's, Luna's one was the most interesting, Lola's one was the most original, Lori's one was the most romantic, etc, etc. I'll share the list among us, we will all have equal chances for our upcoming candy collection race. - Lincoln, you're generous. - Leni happily commented - Thanks, dude. - Luna smiled - You just gave me another reason to love you. - I revoke what I said earlier - Lynn commented - So I win after all. - Lola smiled - You just killed spirit of competition. - Lucy complied - Maybe but I made everyone happy. - Lincoln replied - I am not happy. - Lucy objected - And you should be. You motivated us to instensively use our imagination skills. Halloween isn't an individual day, it's for us all. - I still disagree but less from now. - Lucy smiled. Epilogue The siblings returned home to find it the electrical power is gone as they couldn't turn lights on. Suddenly an iluminating figure appeared in the house. It looked inhuman, alien, monstrous. The siblings were terrified, even Lucy, she hugged Lincoln, Lynn hugged Luna, Lola and Lena hugged Luan, Leni hugged Lori. Then light ws turned on making the mysterious being disappear much to the siblings' surprise. - That's my revange for not inviting me! - Lisa came and said it with satisfying face expression - If you used simple words instead of your scientific babbling, I would glady invite you. - Lucy answered angry - How did you make it? - Luan asked - A simple hologram. - Lisa replied - One action says more than a hundred of words. - Lincoln commented - You thrilled us all. Suddenly all sibling heard a caugh from Lily's room and immadiatelly run there. The baby was losing breath. - Is this also a part of your revange? - Luna asked - After revelation of my intention, it would be useless because nobody would be surprised. - Lisa explained - Please, take a deep breath! - Luan took Lily trying to save her - Lily, don't do this to us! - all Loud siblings screamed Lily stopped caughing and lied lifeless in Luan's arms. All siblings fell on knees and histerically cried. Whole floor in the baby room was completelly soaked in tears of the devastated children. The siblings were stunned until they heard a laugh. Lily woke up revealing she tricked them all into believing she died. - You made us all deadly scared! - Luan screamed, not laughing from her word play - I worked so hard to terrify you and she did this better with no effort! - Lisa epressed her envy - If Lily participated in our contest she would win. - Lincoln commented - Lily, don't scare us like this anymore! - Lori yelled - As I said one action says more than a hundred of words. - Lincoln said THE END Trivia *This is my first T-Rated story. *This is my first fanfiction shared on chapters. *This is my first fanfiction with a poll. *Luna's story was inspired by 2014 horror film "Clown" and Symbiotes from comic "Spider-man". *Lola's story was inspired by 2 anime series "Death Note" and "Code Geass". *Lincoln's story was inspired by anime "Akira" and it's follower 2012 film "Chronicle". *Lori's story was simply inspired by her attractiveness and how she posed in episode "Linc or Swim". *I came to idea for Lana's story during reading about mythological creatures. *I think Lynn is so fearless she's afraid only of bad notes like in "Butterfly Effect". *Leni's story is obviously based on her arachnophobia in "Along Came a Sister". *Luan's stories was the most difficult to write, I came with idea "what if comedy hurts". *Idea for Lisa's alien hologram came to me when I saw image of original Giygas from video game Mother/EarthBound Beginnings 1 Category:Episodes